


A Surprise

by clareity



Category: All Time Low
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:12:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1659302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clareity/pseuds/clareity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is a little jalex fic that I wrote for my friend. im not in the fandom so i just tried my best to get a feel for their personalities and stuff. I was gonna write some smut at the end but i got kinda nervous/bored with it. If anyone feels it is worth continuing let me know. This is un-beta'd so all mistakes are mine</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Surprise

I was coming from my locker. I had just got out my history book, which weighed about the same as me. Damn, I hate this class. It was just freaking boring. No one in the class was interesting, and most of them were idiots. I never considered myself smart, in fact I believe myself to be an idiot as well, but these people were ignorant shits. They couldn't tell right from left. At least I can read, (music at least). I began to walk faster as I realized I might be late. I was walking pretty fast when some kid came from behind me and bumped into me. It wouldn't have been so bad if I hadn't been carrying my history book. When he bumped into me the book flew from my hand and all the papers I had in it flew out. I glanced at his face as he flew by. I had never seen his face before, but it was not uncommon to have new kids in the school, and it was large enough that I might just not know him. Of course he was some gorgeous boy with longish black hair. Probably thought he could do anything he wanted and no one would ever call him out. "FUCK YOU" I yelled as he kept running. I picked up my books and went on to class. Unfortunately, the bell rang seconds before I reached the classroom and the teacher shut the door. I dejectedly filled out a detention slip and walked into the class a mere minutes late. You would never guess who was there. That dipshit who pushed me over in the hall. I mean, he just bumped into me, but the asshole didn't apologize or shit, so he deserved whatever hatred he received from me. He was standing in the front of the classroom being introduced by the teacher, apparently he was new. As I took me seat, my lovely teacher took the opportunity to tell the boy, apparently his name was Jack, that I was exactly what he wanted to avoid being like. Why did I ever come to this class? At least I hadn't bothered for the past few days. Everyone then started breaking into groups. "Shit," I whispered to myself. All the groups were already formed, and knowing my teacher I would be by myself, except for the one other person that did not have a partner. The boy named Jack came up to me and introduced himself. "Hey, I'm Jack, I guess. So, we are working together on this thing?" I could not take this bullshit. "Yea, I guess we are," I responded. "I'm Alex, if you care to know." He just looked at me for a second before he realized my issue. "Oh fuck, sorry that was you wasn't it? I should really wait to see who I'm in classes with before I start pushing people over. Well, you have your limbs, so we are all lucky today aren't we. You are lucky you are not deformed my my heinous act, and I am lucky that you are going to do this project." Was this guy fucking serious? I just stared at him for a moment. First of all, he was making fun of me for him bumping in to me, and second of all, he expected me to do the project. I usually had other people do the work. I was the slacker, was he not getting that message. "Ummmmm, I think you can do some if you don't want to fail. Luckily, I don't give a shit." I could not help smirking at him. He obviously wanted to do well in the class, but wasn't willing to do the work. I, on the other hand, didn't want to do the work, so I wasn't going to. His expression was priceless. I cherished every moment of his jaw hanging open and him not knowing how to respond. His expression was kind of gorgeous. There was something about the way that his face relaxed into that hilarious expression that made my stomach turn. He looked at me for one more moment before responding. "Well then, I guess we will both be doing the work like real students." We opened our books and began organizing for the project. Jack was surprisingly easy to talk to. I honestly did not expect him to be so similar to myself. We discussed the project (though we mostly talked about our lives and interests and stuff) until the bell rang. It was lunch next period, so I asked Jack if he wanted to hang out during lunch. "Are all your friends going to be as shitty people as you?" he asked teasingly. "Yea, they are all assholes and you are too, so you will fit in, and if you don't we will beat the shit out of you, happy?" I responded with a grin. "I guess you shits will do for today until I meet real people." 

Lunch was pretty uneventful. Jack met my friends Zach and Rian. They gave him shit. We gave him shit. Nothing really happened. One thing was weird, though. Jack kept looking over at me. I figured that he was just more comfortable with me because he met me first, but it felt like something different. Zach and Rian kept exchanging skeptical glances. I got the feeling that I was the only one at that table that had no idea what was happening. Near the end of lunch, Jack and I planned to meet after school. We decided that we could go to my house to work of the history project, seeing as he was in a new house. We were already behind on the project due to all our conversation during our time to work. We weren't really planning on working though. We would probably play some games, watch a movie, listen to music, or something like that. We knew we were both pretty lazy, and we didn't think we would get much done. 

After school I picked up Jack and we drove to my house. We were fairly comfortable with each other at this point. It was a short drive and we soon got to my house. My parents weren't home, but that wasn't unusual for this time of day. Together we sat down on the couch in my room and looked at each other. 

To be Continued.....?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! feel free to leave a kudos and comment if you have anything to say. I am thinking about turning it into another ship but I'm not sure yet. any suggestions please let me know, I really want to improve my writing as best I can. feel free to send me any recs you want also.


End file.
